


Poder y sentimientos compartidos

by SeoHaNa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeoHaNa/pseuds/SeoHaNa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi le entrego parte de su poder a Naruto, ¿pero solo fue eso?<br/>Pareja principal: ItaNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enlace

Ese día en el que me entrego parte de su poder sentí que en mi cuerpo se forjaba una unión más profunda entre él y yo. Una unión que nos ataría a estar juntos de por vida. Lo escuchaba decir «Te he dado parte de mi poder, espero que el día en que tengas que usarlo no llegue nunca», pero no le ponía atención a sus palabras, solo sentía como me atragantaba con un cuervo de su genjutsu favorito y mientras éste se atravesaba por mi garganta sentía como mi pecho empezaba a arder, con un sentimiento nuevo, desconocido para mí.

En el momento que me trague el cuervo, observe a Itachi. Creí que mis ojos me estaban gastando una broma, él sonreía, tal vez ante mi terquedad de salvar a Sasuke. Le pregunte que porque no me llevaba, que ese era su objetivo desde siempre y me contesto «Tengo algo más importante que hacer» y en ese preciso momento me vino un recuerdo a la mente, cuando fue la primera vez que lo conocí, él dijo que yo era más importante que Sasuke. Por un momento sentí celos, celos de que Itachi tuviera algo más importante que hacer que llevarme con él, aunque suene inverosímil, después de todo quería llevarme con Akatsuki.

Entonces lo vi desaparecer, convertirse en cuervos. Unos instantes me quede quieto, pero de pronto sentí una punzada en mi corazón y solo sentí como mis pies se movían solos, no podía detenerme, mi cuerpo se movia solo. De un momento a otro me detuve y ahí estaba él. Estaba arrodillado en el piso, rodeado de árboles y estaba moviendo sus manos en el suelo como buscando algo. Empece a caminar hacia él, empezó a mover su cabeza sin voltear –¿Quien esta ahí?– De pronto sentí un fuerte dolor en mi pecho y me acerque aun más al cuerpo arrodillado de Itachi, cautelosamente. Cuando estuve frente a él lo supe. Sus ojos estaban sangrando, había perdido la vista.

Ahí tenía al gran Itachi Uchiha, miembro de Akatsuki, un criminal de rango S que estaba en el libro bingo. Lo tenía a mi merced, pero en vez de matarlo como cualquier ninja haría; cuando me di cuenta ya tenía mis brazos rodeándolo por el cuello –¿A dónde demonios pensabas ir, estando así?– El hermano mayor de Sasuke empezó a luchar para que lo soltará, pero pronto se dio por vencido y me contesto – Llevame con Sasuke, quiero que él sea quien termine con mi vida y así pueda regresar a la aldea, al lugar de donde nunca debió irse, ¿No es eso lo que deseas, que Sasuke regrese? – y no pude evitar pensar «Es verdad, si Sasuke cumple su  venganza ya no tendrá que ser un exiliado, pero eso significaría que Itachi tendría que morir», cuando pensé en eso último sentí como me faltaba el aire, me sentía desfallecer.

Ni siquiera yo sabia que pensar sobre mi mismo, por una parte quería que Sasuke regresará y volviéramos a ser el equipo siete, me sentía mal por Sai ya que siempre lo exiliamos. Sin embargo, también quería que Itachi viviera – No puedo hacer eso, yo cuidaré de ti – Itachi empezó a reir de una manera estrepitosa

–¿Estas seguro de lo que estás diciendo? Para empezar soy un criminal de rango S, estoy en el libro bingo, si tu ocultas un criminal con esas características nunca podrás convertirte en hokage. También esta el hecho que si me proteges automáticamente te convertirás en rival de Sasuke, no habias dicho que lo querias como un hermano, estas protegiendo a la persona que destruyo su familia, ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Naruto! Y para terminar estoy ciego, ¿No lo puedes deducir con solo mirarme?, ¡Seré un inútil y una carga para ti!, lo mejor es que muera a manos de tu “Hermano” para que él pueda volver a la aldea que tanto amas –

Entonces, solo entonces entendí que en verdad estaba perdiendo la cordura, deposite un tierno beso en su mejilla – No me preguntes porqué, pero en este preciso momento mi corazón me dice que tú eres mucho más importante que convertirme en hokage, que traer de vuelta a Sasuke – De pronto sentí como escurrían lágrimas de mis ojos y observe como una caía por la mejilla izquierda de él, sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos – No me importa que estés ciego, yo moriré protegiéndote si es que es necesario porque ahora tu y yo seremos uno solo. Te protegeré de Sasuke, de la aldea y hasta de ti mismo –

Itachi sonrió – En verdad que eres un cabezota, Naruto – en sus palabras vi el consentimiento de su parte para que yo lo pudiera cuidar y proteger. En ese momento no recordaba que él era parte de una organización que me estaba persiguiendo para extraerme el biju, solo pensé en la persona que tenia frente a mi, indefensa. Creo que aunque hubiera sabido todo lo que se nos avecinaba, aun así hubiera tomado las mismas decisiones porque no me arrepiento de haber estado con él, con mi verdadero y único amor.

En ese momento en que lo tome bajo mi custodia, supe que tanto la aldea como Sasuke nos perseguiría, pero no podía dejar a su suerte a Itachi. Tal vez desde ese momento empecé a desarrollar este fuerte sentimiento por él, este sentimiento que me ayuda a seguir adelante. Ahora y en ese momento, mi prioridad es Itachi y nadie más que él. Lo encontraré y traeré de regreso, al lugar de donde nunca debio alejarse, a mi lado. Sé que no es su culpa, él aprendió a defenderse aun sin tener luz en sus ojos, pero después de todo quien lo ataco fue él, su hermano menor, Sasuke y su odioso equipo, Taka. Itachi es importante para mí y no me importa atacar a Sasuke para tenerlo de vuelta conmigo, no me importa no ser hokage y ser considerado un criminal de rango S, si eso hará que el amor de mi vida pase lo que me resta de vida conmigo.


	2. Adiós Konoha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Cuando tome a Itachi bajo mi custodia, bajo mi protección quise llegar a un acuerdo con la aldea, quería pedirle a la abuela Tsunade que lo aceptará. Estaba seguro que ella aceptaría, después de todo Itachi ya no representaba un riesgo para Konoha ni para ninguna otra aldea. Ya no poseía el mangekyou sharingan. Cuando llegue a la hoja todos me veían con lástima en sus ojos, en ellos solo podía ver compasión, hasta en los ojos de Sai la veía y eso que él todavía no podía mostrar bien los sentimientos, estaba en proceso de hacerlo. Después vi a Kakashi sensei y me dijo que lo siguiera, llegamos a la oficina de la hokage. 

Tsunade obachan estaba con sus manos entrelazadas y sus codos estaban sobre la mesa. Sus manos entrelazadas estaban bajo su barbilla y dirigiendo sus ojos color miel hacia mí me dijo – Es mejor que te comportes, Naruto. Este es el maestro de Jiraiya, Fukasaku-sama – El sapo volteo a verme – Así que este chiquillo es el aprendiz de Jiraiya-chan – Cuando escuche “chan” no pude evitar exhaltarme, como se atrevía a menospreciar a mi maestro, a la persona que me enseño todo lo que sé de las artes ninjas, a quien me enseño el rasengan – Chan, ¿Por qué le llamas así a ero senin, sapo estúpido? – El sapo se rio y Tsunade me regaño – Te dije que te comportarás, este sapo es el maestro de Jiraiya, él le enseño todo lo que sabe – Cuando la abuela dijo eso, me puse serio – Vino a decir algo, ¿No es así? – 

De pronto me di cuenta como su mirada se ensombrecía – Así es, ¿por dónde debería empezar? Jiraiya-chan ha muerto a manos de Akatsuki – Abrí enormemente mis ojos. Mi sensei no podía estar muerto, estaba otra vez solo en el mundo, él era lo más cercano a una familia para mí. Tartamudeé –¿De qué hablas? – Volteé rápidamente a mirar a la abuela Tsunade – ¿Lo mandaste solo? A un lugar tan peligroso, ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – la hokage solo me contesto – Lo envié – y sentí como mi furia iba en aumento, Kakashi sensei estaba a mi lado, me callo – Tu mejor que nadie deberías saber cómo se siente la quinta – No quise responder a lo que decía Kakashi sensei, me di la vuelta y cuando tenía en mi mano el pomo de la puerta, sin voltear grite – Si él hubiese sido el quinto hokage jamás te habría enviado sola a un lugar tan peligroso – No escuche nada más, solo el sonido de la puerta que azotaba tras de mí.

Me encerré en mi departamento, estaba demasiado triste por haber perdido al único hombre que me hizo parte de su vida. Después salí para comprarme una paleta de las que él me compraba mientras estuvimos de viaje, recordando todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasamos juntos. Mientras la partía en dos me acordé de Itachi. Después de lo acontecido me di cuenta que para nada era buena idea que lo trajera a esta aldea, a esta aldea que no pudo proteger a Jiraiya sensei, a la aldea que lo mando al matadero. Ni siquiera yo podía permanecer aquí porque Konoha solo me había traído sufrimiento. Cuando fui pequeño no tuve una infancia feliz porque siempre me miraron de manera gélida. Siempre fui marginado, ni siquiera en este momento estaba seguro de que me reconocían por todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Definitivamente tenía que irme de este lugar, lugar que ya no consideraba mi hogar porque me había quitado todo lo que yo consideraba familia. Bueno, me quedaba Iruka sensei, pero no quería arrastrarlo conmigo, no quería que se convirtiera en un criminal rango S como Itachi y yo.

Estaría a lado de Itachi, pero también vengaría la muerte de mi sensei, de mi familia. Llore como nunca y fui sacado de mis pensamientos por unos pasos, era Iruka sensei, la primera persona que me reconoció, se acercó a mí y me dijo – Me entere de lo que sucedió, pero no debes estar triste – Lo mire y me desahogue con él, con la única persona que siempre fue sincera conmigo y que me reconforto – El solo vio las estupideces que hice mientras estaba vivo. Quería que él me siguiera observando, quería que él me viera convertirme en hokage, haciendo mi sueño realidad. Ahora no hay nadie que vea que me convierta en hokage. Es más, no puedo convertirme en hokage porque ni siquiera pude mantener con vida a mi abuelo, a ero senin, a Jiraiya-sensei – Sentí como mis lágrimas se derramaban y escuche la voz de Iruka sensei – Jiraiya sensei siempre te considero su estrella más preciada, siempre estuvo orgulloso de ti. Siempre estuvo seguro que te convertirías en hokage, es por eso que no debes rendirte y debes regresar a ser la persona que eres, el nieto de Jiraiya- sensei – Sonreí porque ya había tomado una resolución. 

Me iría de la aldea porque ya no la consideraba mi hogar. Por una extraña razón, ahora consideraba que mi verdadero hogar estaba a lado de Itachi, ni siquiera yo entendía la razón. Me levante de la banca que compartía con Iruka sensei. Le dedique una gran sonrisa, la última que le daría a mi hermano mayor – Gracias – y me dirigí a mi apartamento. Tome mi mochila de viaje y coloque mi ropa, unos cambios que eran idénticos pero aun así los tome, me quite mi bandana y la coloque en mi cama. Agarre mi bolsa de armas, me coloque mi mochila en mis hombros, me dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación – Adiós Konoha. Vengaré a mi maestro y me iré a mi verdadero hogar, al lugar donde pertenezco y donde si me necesitan – Esto lo dije mirando hacia mi ventana, donde se podía ver parte de mi aldea, mi antiguo hogar. Gire sobre mis propios talones, tome el pomo de la puerta, la abrí con cuidado y salí.

Estaba en la puerta de Konoha, salí y ahí estaba recargada ella. La persona que siempre estuvo tras Sasuke y nunca le importe, Sakura. Se quitó de donde estaba y se acercó a mí –¿A dónde vas?, ni siquiera tienes puesta la bandana de Konoha, ¿Piensas traicionar a la aldea?... No lo hagas, te ayudaremos a vengar a Jiraiya, si vas solo lo único que conseguirás es que te maten como lo hicieron con él – Sonreí – Lo que yo haga no debería de importarte, Sakura. No soy Sasuke-kun, soy el inútil de Naruto, así que regresa a tu hogar y mantén la boca cerrada para que me pueda alejar de la aldea sin ser interceptado – Y sin esperar su respuesta le propino un fuerte golpe en el estómago y la coloco sentada en la puerta de Konoha – Lo siento Sakura, pero algo me decía que ibas a gritar. No me persigan, sigan con sus vidas. Me ocuparé de Akatsuki y de Itachi. Aquí ya no soy necesario y ya no considero Konoha mi hogar – 

Al día siguiente Sakura fue encontrada, casualmente, por las mismas personas que la habían encontrado hace 4 años cuando Sasuke había abandonado la aldea. La despertaron y ella inmediatamente se dirigió a la torre hokage. Tsunade estaba revisando unos documentos en su oficina, con Shizune a su lado. Cuando escucho los fuertes golpes en su puerta dijo con fastidio – Adelante – Vio a Sakura realmente agitada y con lágrimas en los ojos – Naruto abandono la aldea, creo que se unió a Sasuke…. kun – y sus lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas. Tsunade se levantó bruscamente de su asiento y golpeo fuertemente su escritorio –¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Sakura?, ¿Cómo que se fue y por qué con Sasuke?, ¿Acaso quiere traicionar Konoha?... Shizune trae inmediatamente a Kakashi y a los mejores jounin y chunin que tengamos. Estamos hablando de Naruto y si se unió a Sasuke, solo los mejores shinobis puedes entrar a esta persecución – 

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*

Sakura agacho la cabeza – Supongo que eso no me incluye a mí. Ni siquiera pude detener a Naruto quien se jactaba que estaba enamorado de mí y no dejaba de repetirlo hasta los codos y se va, ¿Por qué es que todos se alejan de esta aldea Tsunade?, ¿Se ha dado cuenta que ambos huyeron mientras usted era hokage? – La vena en la sien de Tsunade se hincho –¿Estas tratando de decir que es mi culpa que esos dos decidieran abandonar la aldea y que a ninguno de los dos se le hubiera ocurrido llevarte con él?, ¿Eso no es mi culpa Sakura, tal vez no eres tan importante para ellos como creías? No pienso seguir discutiendo este tema. Ve por Hinata y juntas inspeccionen el apartamento de Naruto, a lo mejor dejo alguna pista de su paradero – Sakura solo asintió.

*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*u*

Camine hasta llegar donde había dejado a Itachi, por alguna razón sentía que mi nuevo hogar era Itachi. Sus sentidos se estaban agudizando porque escuche su varonil voz –¿Quién está ahí? – Sonreí como un bobo, por un momento me alegre que Itachi no pudiera ver mi estúpida sonrisa – Soy yo Itachi. Ahora ya somos dos exiliados de la aldea de Konoha ¿En dónde viviremos, Itachi?, ¿Conoces guaridas de Orochimaru?, pediremos una prestada – Entonces vi como la expresión de Itachi se oscurecía – Así que no me aceptaron en la aldea. Ya te dije cuál es la solución, llévame con Sasuke para que me mate y asunto resuelto – Deposite un beso en su frente, cosa que le sorprendió porque su cuerpo se estremeció y mentiría si dijera que el mío no. También se estremeció – Esa no es una opción. Iremos a pedir asilo a Gaara, estoy seguro que nos lo dará. También me ayudará a entrenarte para que te puedas defender. En este momento tenemos bastantes enemigos Itachi. Pero si estamos juntos nadie podrá vencernos – Le sonreí y le di otro beso en su frente.


	3. Movimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ^_^

Karin se acomodaba, por tercera vez consecutiva, sus lentes. Estaba claro que algo le estaba molestando lo suficiente. A pesar de que Suigetsu no se llevaba del todo bien con ella, le preocupaba verla en semejante estado. Estaba bastante nerviosa y no dejaba de acomodarse sus lentes mientras una gota de sudor recorría su sien derecha para luego caer por la mejilla de ese mismo lado. No pudo más y se apresuró a preguntar –¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué es que estas tan nerviosa? – Sonrió mostrando un colmillo por la comisura de los labios. Su sonrisa no permaneció demasiado tiempo en sus labios, se borraba mientras escuchaba lo que Karin decía – Parece que volvemos a ser el objetivo de Konoha. Naruto ha huido de la aldea y Konoha creé que se fue con Sasuke – Suigetsu intento reír mas no pudo – Al parecer nuestros días de paz se han esfumado, definitivamente, por culpa de ese crío y a todo esto ¿Quién se lo dirá a Sasuke? – Se miraron entre sí, sin saber quién sería el valiente.

De pronto sintieron un escalofrío que les recorrió parte de su espalda, este escalofrío lo provocaba nada más y nada menos que la voz ronca de Uchiha Sasuke –¿De qué estupideces están hablando?, ¿Cómo es que Naruto abandono la aldea? Y lo más impresionante, ¿Cómo es que esos estúpidos aldeanos y sobre todo la hokage pueden creer que está conmigo, cuando lo que menos quiero a mi lado son estorbos? Estoy esperando, Karin, explícate – Tanto Suigetsu como Karin se veían el uno al otro después voltearon al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Sasuke tenía su camisa abierta mostrando parte de su torso, en la cintura traía su espada. Sinceramente, Karin no podía evitar babear al verlo y mucho menos, podía evitar tartamudear.

Acomodándose, nuevamente sus lentes, agachando la mirada y moviendo nerviosamente sus pies le dijo, tartamudeando aunque trataba de evitarlo – Lo que di-go es ver-dad, y lo sé por Juu-go – El chico de cabello naranja estaba a lado de Sasuke, este último volteo y lo miró, no tuvo que decir media palabra. Juugo entendio perfectamente que tenía que empezar a dar explicaciones, sin apartarse de su lado porque su único deber era protegerlo porque él era la última voluntad de Kimimaro – Es verdad, he hecho un poco de investigación y los animales que viven alrededor de nuestra cueva u escondite me han dicho que él escapo de esa aldea que dejo que el maestro de Naruto muriera a manos de Akatsuki, solo – De pronto el semblante de Sasuke cambio, pero dejo que Juugo continuará con su explicación – Los animalitos del bosque solo me dijeron por qué huyo, mas nunca mencionaron con quien se fue. Al parecer le tienen cierta lealtad a ese humano y no entiendo el porqué.

Sasuke sonrió de lado – Y nunca lo sabrás – Karin hizo un gesto, las palabras que pronunciaba su Sasuke no le gustaban del todo, acomodándose sus lentes de nuevo. Al parecer se volvía un tic cuando estaba realmente nerviosa – El problema no es que ese mocoso haya escapado, sino que Konoha cree que él está con nosotros. No necesitamos enfrentarnos a toda una aldea cuando nuestro único propósito es eliminar a tu hermano, ¿No es cierto? – Sasuke bufo – No me importa la hoja, no tiene el suficiente poder para detenerme. Si no lo hizo en el pasado, no lo hará ahora que soy más fuerte y que he derrotado a Orochimaru. Sin embargo, creo que es una buena oportunidad para hacer que Naruto este de nuestro lado y así matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Destruir Konoha por haber maltratado a mi clan y matar a Itachi por haber matado a mis padres y dejarme solo en el mundo – Suigetsu se puso detrás de Karin y dijo – Eso no será nada fácil, es verdad que Naruto huyo de la hoja, pero eso no significa que la vaya a traicionar. Tampoco creo que se quiera unir a nosotros – Sasuke solo sonrió para si – Eso lo veremos –   
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Tsunade estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí debajo de su barbilla, con los ojos muy abiertos y algo enfadada viendo a las personas que había reunido: Estaba Kakashi sensei, Gai sensei, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino. Era un equipo de 6 personas, tres jounin bastante capaces y 3 chunin igual de fuertes. Había excluido a Hinata porque sabía que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de Naruto y no necesitaba personas que se dejarán llevar por sus sentimientos, también pensaba en excluir a Neji. Quería excluir a Neji porque ella sabía que Naruto lo había salvado de la oscuridad y que él tenía cierta lealtad hacía él; sin embargo, necesitaba gente con poder y si excluía a todos los que querían a Naruto se quedaría sin nadie. Esperaba que los que escogio tuvieran en cuenta que era una misión y como ninjas debían llevarla a cabo, sin importar sus sentimientos. Aun pensando en eso, excluyo a Hinata y a Sakura y a Ino también, las 3 tenían sentimientos por los implicados.

Tsunade comenzó a hablar, se había quedado pensando bastante tiempo en porque los había escogido – Bueno, los he reunido aquí porque Uzumaki Naruto ha huido de la aldea y antes de que las demás aldeas se enteren que nuestro – Le dolía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero era la hokage y había cosas que tenía que hacer por la posición que ocupaba – jinchuriki se ha ido – El primero en explotar en furia al escuchar como llamaban al rubio fue Neji, activo su byakugan y sin moverse de su lugar –¿Cómo se atreve a llamar Jinchuriki a nuestro Naruto?, él no es ningún traidor. Estoy seguro que escapo de aquí porque algo le habrán hecho – Tsunade se paro bruscamente y golpeo con ambas manos su escritorio – Callate Hyuga. Esto es una misión: TRAIGAN A ESE MOCOSO ANTES DE QUE LAS DEMÁS ALDEAS SEPAN QUE SE HA IDO Y LE HAGAN DAÑO – Fue ahí que todos los presentes se dieron cuenta que Godaime sama también estaba preocupada por él. 

Neji se calmó y desactivo el byakugan y Tsunade regreso a su posición inicial – Son 6 personas, hagan equipo de 3 y busquen a Naruto. Kakashi tú te quedas con Neji y Shikamaru, Gai con el resto de ustedes. Deben tomar en cuenta que probablemente Sasuke este con él. Los únicos que se pueden enfrentar a ese otro mocoso son Kakashi y Neji, el resto debe ocupar sus habilidades para traer de regreso a nuestra familia, Naruto ¿Entendido? – Tanto Gai como Kakashi asintieron y salieron de la oficina dejando a Tsunade, por su mejilla se escurría una lágrima – Eres un estúpido, Jiraiya. Naruto está sufriendo tanto por tu muerte que ha abandonado la aldea y lo más seguro es que este con Sasuke Uchiha. Sin embargo, la única culpable aquí soy yo. Nunca debí dejarte hacer algo tan arriesgado – Y se permitió llorar antes de regresar a sus deberes de Hokage.  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Mientras la reunión entre Tsunade y los jounin y chunin más fuertes se llevaba a cabo, Sakura y Hinata buscaban indicios de Naruto. Estaban en su cuarto, ese lugar donde Naruto paso tanto tiempo solo, sin nadie que se preocupará por él. Hinata encontró sobre su cama la bandana de Naruto, la tomo entre sus manos y de sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse lágrimas y volteando a mirar a Sakura le dijo – Debimos haberle hecho algo muy malo a Naruto-kun para que decidiera abandonar la aldea y dejar aquí su bandana. Esta bandana era tan importante para él, lucho tanto para convertirse en un genin, ¿Qué fue lo que le hicimos Sakura-san? – Sakura veía en su expresión que ella en verdad amaba a Naruto, le sonrió y le contesto – Lo traeremos de vuelta, ya verás – A pesar de que se lo dijo a Hinata, parecía que quería convencerse a sí misma de que así sería.  
#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Cuando Naruto fue por Itachi quiso que él se apoyará en él; sin embargo, Itachi se negó y le pidió que le hiciera un baston con madera y así lo hizo Naruto. Mientras Naruto se dedicaba a hacer el bastón para Itachi, este último le pregunto –¿Estás seguro que el ahora Kazekage pondrá en riesgo su posición para ayudarnos? –Naruto sonrió, inconscientemente – Estoy seguro que sí, él siempre antepondrá a las personas a su posición. De eso estoy seguro. Además, cuando le cuente lo que ha pasado, él nos aceptará sin rechistar, ya verás – Había terminado de pulir el baston y se lo tendió a Itachi, él lo tomo entre sus dedos y esa pequeña acción provoco que los dedos de Naruto e Itachi se rozaran por un momento. Acción que hizo que los cuerpos de ambos temblarán un poco.

Para deshacerse de ese momento de tensión, Naruto empezó a hablar –¿No sería más fácil si te sostuvieras de mí? Ya habríamos llegado si hubiéramos hecho eso desde el principio– Itachi se levantó con ayuda del bastón – Lo sé, ya habríamos llegado, pero sinceramente no quiero depender demasiado de ti ¿Qué sería de mí si decides abandonarme? – Y sin saber por qué, Naruto contesto – Eso jamás sucederá – Naruto decidió ya no hablar, después de todo se había producido un silencio bastante incómodo entre ellos e Itachi tampoco supo que contestar, la respuesta de Naruto le había sorprendido lo bastante para que no pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna. Sin embargo, así como esa respuesta lo había enmudecido de repente, también de repente lo hizo sentir feliz y que, por primera vez en su vida, era importante para alguien más. Sintió que era amado, de verdad, después de tantísimo tiempo.


	4. Aliado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Neji había sido asignado al equipo de Kakashi y Shikamaru Nara, ambos lo suficientemente inteligentes para detenerlo si se daban cuenta de lo que estaba planeando. Sin embargo, también era inteligente, se podría decir que un genio. Gracias a eso, tuvo un plan excelente que llevo a cabo en cuanto cruzaron las puertas de Konohagakure. Avanzaron unos cuantos pasos y Neji comenzo a hablar —Pienso que sería buena idea pedirle ayuda al kazekage sama, después de todo, también es amigo de Naruto. Él podría hacer que recapacitará y regrese a la aldea —

 

 

Shikamaru le dirigio una mirada de incredulidad, mas no dijo nada, pero Kakashi hablo —Tsunade no quiere que las demás aldeas se enteren, así que no podemos hacer eso Neji — Neji tenía una expresión de indignación en su rostro —Se supone que la arena es una aldea amiga, así que no le veo el problema en pedirles ayuda, además es el amigo de Naruto. Jamás haría nada para dañarlo — Kakashi iba a refutar, pero Shikamaru hablo —Neji tiene razón, deja que haga lo que desea — Kakashi asintio y Neji le dirigio una mirada de agradecimiento al Nara, que este acepto asintiendo.

 

 

Neji sonrio — Entonces me encaminaré a la aldea de la arena, después me uniré de nuevo a ustedes, cuando le haya avisado al kazekage-dono — Kakashi asintio y Shikamaru le dijo — Ten cuidado y piensa antes de actuar — Neji se dio cuenta, precisamente, por esas palabras que Shikamaru habia leído entre líneas y agradecio que a pesar de eso le hubiera ayudado y solo pudo asentir y se dirigio a la aldea de la arena mientras Kakashi y Shikamaru se iban por el camino opuesto.

 

o/-O

 

Itachi ya se había acostumbrado al bastón que Naruto había forjado con su kunai, se le hacía raro que la madera no lo astillará, hasta que se dio cuenta que era porque Naruto habia colocado algo suave en el lugar donde sus manos harían contacto con el bastón — Ya llevo un día apoyándome en este bastón, que forjaste para mí, y acabo de percatarme que colocaste algo suave en él, ¿Puedo saber qué es? — Itachi se dio cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo cuando no escucho que Naruto le contestará y se preocupó cuando olfateo el aroma de Naruto en frente de él, estiro la mano para tratar de percibir con ellas que parte de Naruto estaba en frente de él, su espalda o su pecho. Y cuando la estiro se dio cuenta que Naruto le estaba dando la espalda como si estuviera protegiéndolo. Se dio cuenta que era su espalda por que no sintio la clavícula de su acompañante cuando lo toco. En el momento en que se dio cuenta que era la espalda del rubio, pensó que su hermano lo había encontrado y que aquí acababa la aventura que tendría lugar a lado de Naruto.

 

 

— Naruto, ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?... ¿Por qué es que estas con este criminal?— Itachi podía percibir la tensión en el aire y rápidamente se dio cuenta que esa voz no pertenecía a Sasuke, era una voz diferente, pero no ubicaba a quien pertenecía, pero pronto sus dudas se aclararían —Gaara, no des más pasos o tendré que atacarte, es obvio que lastimarás a Itachi si te dejo acercarte. Déjame explicarte, antes de que tomes una decisión — Hubo un momento de silencio y posteriormente se reanudo la conversación — Esta bien, Naruto. Habla —

 

Naruto suspiro y comenzo a hablar — Itachi ya no representa amenaza alguna para ninguna de las 5 grandes naciones ninjas... Él perdio la vista por haber usado en demasía el mangekyou sharingan, él se ha vuelto una víctima y es nuestro deber protegerlo. Bueno, al menos ese es mi deber ahora, no puedo abandonarlo. Así que, ¿Me ayudarás o también tengo que considerarte mi enemigo?— Lo que siguio fue un momento de silencio que hizo que Itachi se pusiera a la defensiva aunque estaba seguro que no podría ganarle, en su estado actual, a un kage. Además de que Naruto no permitiría que dañará al kazekage-sama. Si los orillaba a huir, lo máximo que Naruto le haría a Gaara sería dejarlo inconsciente.

 

 

—¿Acaso nunca piensas cambiar, Naruto?... Siempre intentas ayudar a causas pérdidas. Probablemente, me arrepienta de esta decisión pero acabo de tener un encuentro con Neji Hyuga y él confía en ti y me pidio que te protegiera y para colmo de males, yo también confio en tu criterio. Es decir, estoy de tu lado Naruto — Tanto Itachi como Naruto soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

 

 

— Lo primero que debemos hacer es cambiarle sus ropas de Akatsuki a Itachi y reemplazarla por ropas de ANBU, tú también Naruto — Después de decir esas palabras les entrego dos conjuntos de ropa que constaba cada uno de una camiseta, un pantalón negro y una máscara de animal. En cuanto tuvieron, cada uno, su conjunto de ropa se empezaron a cambiar. Gaara volteo hacia otro lado porque si él estuviera en su lugar le gustaría un poco de privacidad mientras se cambiará. Por su lado Itachi ni se preocupo porque no podía ver absolutamente nada, además de que Naruto seguía dándole la espalda. Por ese motivo no se sintio incomodado y se cambio. Naruto también hizo lo suyo, después de unos minutos Naruto volteo y se encontro con una figura tan sexy, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Itachi estaba vistiendo una camiseta que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, además de que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y su clavícula. Se veía endemoniadamente sexy.

 

 

A pesar de que Naruto llevaba la misma vestimenta no creía, en lo más mínimo, que causaba el mismo impacto que Itachi. Naruto estaba separado de Itachi cinco pasos y no podía dejar de mirarlo hasta que sintio una mano en su hombro y un murmullo en su oído — Ya veo porque ahora es tu deber protegerlo, Naruto — Gaara le había dicho esas cosas con una sonrisa traviesa y después paso justo a su lado para colocarse entre él e Itachi y mirando al rubio con ojos divertidos, pronuncio — Bueno, ya estamos listos, pónganse sus máscaras y vamos a la arena. No pronuncien palabra hasta que estemos solos, odiaría que alguien los reconociera y se regará el chisme en el mundo ninja de que un jinjuriki y un Akatsuki están juntos, como equipo. Confio en mis hermanos, así que pueden confiar en ellos — Tanto Itachi como Naruto sonrieron, satisfechos de tener un kage como aliado.

 

 

— Kazekage sama, si algo llegase a suceder, quisiera pedirle que diga que yo tenía amenazado a Naruto y a usted para mantenerme con vida y así no podrán considerarlos a ustedes criminales rango S — Itachi no escucho la respuesta, pero sintio unos brazos envolviéndolo y después, una voz en su oído y su nariz estaba llena con la esencia de Naruto, la persona que le estaba susurrando — Todo saldrá bien, nadie nos descubrirá. Y si lo hacen, yo seguiré protegiéndote y ni siquiera la declaración del kazekage podrá salvarme de ser considerado un criminal de rango S... porque mi deber es y será siempre protegerte, ¿Comprendes?, así que no vuelvas a decir semejantes brutalidades — Los ojos de Itachi tal vez ya no podían ver la luz del día, pero emitían un brillo verdaderamente hermoso y de ellos brotaron lágrimas cuando Naruto le dijo — Si nos orillan hacía el infierno, juntos iremos allá — El kazekage sonrio.

 

o/-O

 

Toda esa escena fue presenciada desde las alturas por el equipo Taka, y como siempre Suigetsu no pudo evitar expresar sus puntos de vista. Cuando Naruto se quedo mirando a Itachi con la vestimenta de ANBU dijo — Mira, ese rubio está mirando al hermano de Sasuke como Karin mira a Sasuke siempre, con ojos de amor — Y lo que gano por abrir la boca fue un golpe de Karin en su cabeza y luego un murmullo de ella — Yo que tú, me quedaría callado porque puedes despertar los demonios que se esconden en nuestro líder y no creo que puedas detenerlo de darte una muy buena paliza —

 

 

Y en cuanto voltearon a ver a Sasuke, él tenía la misma expresión de siempre; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se sentía un aura maligna a su alrededor y fue entonces que Suigetsu comprendió que Karin tenía razón: *Calladito se veía más bonito*... y supo que escogió la opción correcta cuando llego el abrazo entre el rubio y el azabache mayor. Vio como Sasuke empuñaba su espada por unos cuantos segundos y después se mordía el labio inferior y se descomponía su rostro, finalmente diciendo — Tsk!, larguémonos de aquí. Hoy no será el día en que Naruto traicione a Konoha, pero sin duda ese día llegará — Y emprendieron el vuelo en el halcón de Sasuke, su más reciente invocación.


	5. Verdades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

El kazekage dono llego a la aldea de la arena con dos ANBUS. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello rubio y no habia ningún aldeano que tuviera esa característica; sin embargo, los aldeanos sabían que los ANBUS solo deben ser sombras del Kazekage así que dejaron de preocuparse por ese pequeño detalle. Ese ninja de élite tenía puesta una máscara de zorro. El otro ninja de élite tenía el cabello negro y tenía amarrada una coleta, la máscara que tenía puesta era de un cuervo negro. Los aldeanos veían con gran admiración esa entrada triunfal. Se veía magnifica, el kazekage enfrente y a sus lados ambos ANBUS, solo que unos dos pasos atrás de él. Otra de las cosas que llamo enormemente la atención tanto de los aldeanos como de los concejales fue que el ANBU más alto llevará un bastón y de que en tiempo en tiempo perdiera el equilibrio preocupando al ANBU menor.

De un momento a otro se detuvieron frente a Kankuro y a Temari, su hermana mayor comenzo la plática —¿Por qué es que salio tan repentinamente sin siquiera avisarnos?— El kazekage sonrio de lado y volteo a mirar a sus dos sombras — No te preocupes Temari, mi escolta ANBU me ha estado escoltando en mi paseo diario. Por otro lado, ¿Le dieron el mandato a Neji Hyuga para que se lo entregará a la hokage?— Kankuro sonrio discretamente y Temari le contesto — Hace unos momentos se lo entregamos e inmediatamente se marchó así que debe estar en camino a Konoha para entregárselo a la quinta Hokage — El ANBU rubio le dirigio una mirada interrogadora al kazekage mas éste no le hizo caso. Así que la escolta del kazekage y Gaara comenzaron a caminar y cuando Gaara paso junto a Temari le susurro al oído — Ya veo — Y ambos sonrieron discretamente. Al parecer su plan había funcionado.

<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3

Neji está corriendo rumbo a la aldea de la hoja, ya lleva casi un día corriendo y de la nada se acuerda de Lee y todas las veces que lo reta a que no se detenga hasta que llegue a su destino, así que decide no descansar y continuar su camino; sin embargo lo interceptan Shikamaru y Kakashi y el primero en hablar es Kakashi — Pensé que después de encontrarte con el kazekage nos seguirías, pero veo que te diriges a la aldea... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Neji?—

Neji apretó en su mano el pergamino que tenía el mandato del kazekage dono y activo su byakugan — Así que, después de todo, han descubierto mi plan. Me dirijo a Konoha para entregarle el mandato del kazekage a Tsunade sama y si ustedes se atreven a interferir tendré que pelear — Shikamaru sonríe mientras estaba agachado con la posición de manos que usa para hacer el kagemane no jutsu. En el mismo momento que Neji se dio cuenta de la posición de Shikamaru y de sus manos también se percató que había caído en su técnica favorita, el kagemane no jutsu — Sería problemático si tu llegarás a pelear en serio contra nosotros; así que ideamos esta estrategia para evitarlo. Gracias a que Kakashi te distrajo pude usar esta técnica en ti —Ahora, ¿Por qué mejor no nos dices que fue lo que le dijiste a Gaara? Seguramente nunca encontraron a Naruto y entre el kazekage y tú idearon algo para ganar tiempo y encontrarlo. No entiendo porque no entiendes que Naruto debe regresar a casa. Si él está con Sasuke es capaz de dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y traicionar a Konoha, ¿Eso es lo que quieres?—

Neji activo el byakugan — De todos espere que llegarán a desconfiar de Naruto, excepto tú. Tú, que decías que querías ser su mano derecha cuando se convirtiera en hokage, él jamás traicionaría Konohagakure. Nuestro Naruto no está con Sasuke, éste último ya no forma parte de su vida — Kakashi aclaro su garganta —¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro de ello?— Neji dejo de mirar al Nara para ver a Kakashi — Y tú, eres peor que Shikamaru. Tú eres su sensei, ¿Cómo carajos puedes pensar que él nos traicionaría? Estoy seguro que él no está con Sasuke porque lo vi con alguien más y jamás te diré con quién. Nunca traicionaré al hombre que me salvo de la oscuridad y que me prometió cambiar a los Hyuga para mi — Kakashi sonrio, Shikamaru deshizo la técnica, se levantó y le dijo a Kakashi —Al parecer hicimos bien al pedirle al equipo de Gai que detuvieran su búsqueda, ¿verdad?—Luego dirigiéndose a Neji Hyuga —Esta vez los 5 que fuimos escogidos aparte de ti para realizar esta misión te apoyaremos, pero si Naruto nos traiciona, tú lo detendrás Neji — Neji sonrio — Eso jamás sucederá. Confió plenamente en ese perdedor — 

<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3_<3

Gaara habia dispuesto que Itachi y Naruto dormirían en una habitación con dos camas. Naruto se habia duchado primero y mientras Itachi también se aseaba, aprovecho para ir a hablar con Gaara, obviamente con su disfraz de ANBU puesto, primero toco la puerta y ya que Gaara le habia permitido el acceso y verifico que nadie los escuchará, le pregunto —¿Que decía ese mandato que le enviaste a la abuela Tsunade?— Gaara lo miro a los ojos y le dijo —Ese mandato decía que tú ahora le perteneces a la aldea de la Hoja, que vas a permanecer bajo las órdenes del Kazekage por tu propia decisión. Que vivirás en la arena a partir de hoy y hasta que tú te sientas capaz de regresar a la hoja — Naruto se levantó bruscamente — ¡Tú me has engañado! Se supone que nadie sabría dónde estoy. En este mismo instante me marcho con Itachi. Nos has delatado. Me has traicionado — Bajo los ojos sorprendidos de Naruto, el kazekage le hizo una reverencia e inclino su cabeza...

— Por favor, no tomes decisiones precipitadas Naruto. Lo mejor es que tu aldea sepa dónde estás, así no mandará más equipos a buscarte. Además, no es bueno que tú e Itachi anden divagando por ahí cuando hay una aldea que les está brindando asilo. Además, Itachi necesita atención médica. No sabes que tan dañada puede estar su salud. Te lo ruego Naruto, solo quédate. Konoha no te perseguirá y yo podré protegerlos a ambos. Si me consideras tu amigo, quédense — Naruto estaba sumamente conmovido, se acercó a Gaara y lo levanto — No vuelvas a hacer eso, Gaara. Carajo, eres el kazekage; si te inclinas ante mí me haces sentir un miserable. Me quedare porque confio en ti, pero la abuela no creo que se quede cruzada de brazos así como así. Gracias Gaara kun — Le dedico una gran sonrisa al kazekage dono. Una sonrisa sincera, donde mostraba sus dientes color perla. Gaara suspiro aliviado, por fin le había ganado una discusión al cabeza hueca de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llego al cuarto que compartiría con Itachi, ahí estaba él, sentado a la orilla de la cama, parecía pensativo. Naruto se acercó a Itachi y se sentó junto a él, sus respiraciones era lo único que se escuchaba en el silencio. El primero en romperlo fue Itachi —¿Por qué me estas ayudando, a pesar de que puedes terminar perdiendo tu sueño de ser hokage?— Naruto tomo las manos de Itachi entre las suyas, no supo si fue un impulso o en verdad quería hacerlo, pero de algo estaba sumamente seguro: No quería soltar esas manos tan varoniles, él no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir. Sonrio ante lo absurdo de sus pensamientos — No lo sé, Itachi. Solo sé que en todo lo que puedo pensar en este momento es en mantenerte a salvo y a mi lado. El solo hecho de pensar que podrías morir a manos de Sasuke si te pierdo de vista, esa sola idea me hace enloquecer. En conclusión, no deseo perderte — Itachi estaba empezando a sentir temor de la calidez que se estaba alojando en su pecho al escuchar esas tiernas palabras salir de la boca de Uzumaki Naruto, el mejor amigo de su hermano. Por el temor que estaba aumentando en su cabeza intento deshacer el entrelazado de sus dedos con los de Naruto, pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo.

—Naruto, podrías soltarme, necesito descan— No pudo terminar la frase porque Naruto coloco su dedo índice en sus labios y éstos fueron acariciados con él mientras Naruto le decía — Ese cuervo que me trague me hechizo, creo que me he enamorado de tí, Uchiha Itachi — El azabache mayor no pudo contestar porque cuando abrió la boca para responder, su boca fue invadida por los suaves y calientes labios del Uzumaki. Primero fue acariciado por pequeñas mordidas en su labio inferior, sentía tan bonito Itachi que pronto correspondió el beso. De un momento a otro se perdieron en la pasión y ambos disfrutaron del beso hasta que en la cabeza de Itachi apareció su hermano menor y el gran amor que él observo que Sasuke sentía por Naruto. Fue entonces que el azabache mayor reacciono y empujo a Naruto — No lo vuelvas a hacer, tú y yo jamás volveremos a hacer esto. Aléjate de mí — Naruto se levantó, Itachi creyó que había ganado la discusión hasta que escucho la voz del rubio — No sé qué es lo que hace que digas eso, pero tu correspondiste mi beso, así que estoy seguro que esto que estoy sintiendo no es unilateral, así que no pienso renunciar a ti. Nunca renunciaré a nuestro amor y sea cual sea el obstáculo que te impide luchar por esto, yo lo desvaneceré con mis propias manos porque te amo — E Itachi no pudo evitar sentir alegría al escuchar hablar así a Naruto.

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
